


Biała magia

by Maire1



Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Trójkąt, Wincest - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, curse, unomomentos, urok, wiedźma - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Ciąg dalszy opowieści o nieco starszej łowczyni Marnie i młodych Winchesterach z pierwszego sezonu. Mających się ku sobie nawet bez uroku rzuconego przez złą wiedźmę. Do tego nie odmawiających chwil przyjemności ich dobrej znajomej, która w tej odsłonie ratuje życie Samowi. Gorrące uno momentos w trójkę.





	Biała magia

Marnie siedziała w przydrożnym barze dla kierowców ciężarówek pod Madison – zwykłym, przaśnym, pełnym dymu i oparów alkoholu i piła na umór ze starszym Winchesterem, chociaż trudno było jej mu dorównać. Mimo młodego wieku pił jak smok o trzech głowach. Zważywszy na okoliczności, wcale mu się nie dziwiła, choć podziwiała wytrzymałość i mocną głową. Trochę trudno było jej się przyzwyczaić do innej wersji Deana niż ta w obcisłych, skórzanych spodniach (lub bez), z eyelinerem podkreślającym do bólu zielone oczy i z ćwiekowaną obrożą na szyi, ale i w traperach, wytartych dżinsach, czarnym t-shircie, koszuli w niebieską kratę i wyszmelcowanej kurtce po starszym bracie – nie, chwila, przecież to on był starszym z braci, wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Ciekawe, czy liczba warstw ubraniowych miała zetrzeć wspomnienie chwil, kiedy paradował pół nago, czy po prostu była zwykłym sposobem ubierania się łowców – wygodnym, bezpretensjonalnym i najlepiej „na cebulkę”.  
  
\- Jeszcze raz – mruknęła, nie mając na myśli kolejnego shota, chociaż go nie odmówiła. – Ta wiedźma rzucała uroki na dzieciaki z ulicy, żeby mieć darmową roboczą do baru i burdelu? Nikt nie zauważył, że znikały?

\- My zauważyliśmy – wytknął celnie Dean i wypił potężny łyk whisky, nie zamykając przy tym ust i stukając szklanką o zęby. Marnie zamrugała, bo przypomniały jej się te usta i język przy zupełnie innej czynności. Cholera, w tej wersji chłopak też był seksowny jak diabli. Tylko bardziej pochmurny. Do rana zapewne też – skacowany. – Ojciec podsunął nam trop.  
  
\- Ojciec? – zmarszczyła brwi Marnie. Dopiero teraz skojarzyła jakże łowieckie (i wystrzałowe) nazwisko braci. Nie wypadało się przyznawać, że była z ich ojcem niemal równolatkami – rany boskie, wspólne igraszki z jego synami podpadały pod pedofilię. – John Winchester jest waszym ojcem? Dawno go nie widziałam.  
  
\- My też nie – burknął Dean i skrzywił się, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. – Zaginął.  
  
\- To zaginął, czy podsunął trop? – dopytała się skołowana kobieta.  
  
\- To skomplikowane – westchnął Dean, zagryzając whisky preclem z solą i sezamem, specjalnością baru. – Teoretycznie zaginął, ale w praktyce mam wrażenie, że bawi się z nami w kotka i myszkę, bo czasem się odzywa. Zwykle nie wtedy, kiedy go potrzebujemy.  
  
\- Dalej szuka tego stwora, co zamordował Mary? – upewniła się Marnie, o czym mało nie pacnęła się w usta. Cholera, mówiła o jego matce.  
  
Dean popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem bez wyrazu, oblizał wargi z soli i nieznacznie skinął głową.  
  
\- Myślę, że jest blisko i dlatego nas odsunął – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – A ja wyciągnąłem brata ze Stanford, żebyśmy razem go szukali – cholernie nie chciał, po czym tak wszystko szlag trafił, łącznie z jego dziewczyną.  
  
\- Dziewczyną Sama? – upewniła się łowczyni, chociaż nie podejrzewała Johna o romanse – widziała go ledwo kilka razy, ale sprawiał wrażenie człowieka całkowicie pochłoniętego polowaniem. Nawet nie wiedziała, że miał synów.  
  
\- Sama – potwierdził Dean ponuro. – I tak jeździmy po kraju w pogoni za białym króliczkiem. Aż trafiliśmy do Madison. A teraz mam na sumieniu brata w depresji, zwiniętego na motelowym łóżku, bo nie potrafi przeżyć tego, co zrobiliśmy.  
  
\- Co wam zrobiła ta zołza. I w sumie nie stało się nic strasznego – bąknęła nieśmiało Marnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy, by nie wyczytał z nich, że dla niej wspólne igraszki były całkiem podniecające. – Może to i kazirodztwo, ale dzieci z tego nie będzie.  
  
\- Co ty nie powiesz – warknął Dean, przygryzając wargę i rozdymając nozdrza jak rumak wpadający w szał bojowy. – Pal diabli kazirodztwo, ale po pierwsze obaj jesteśmy raczej hetero, a po drugie - nie byliśmy tam sami. Wiesz, ile mogliśmy mieć klientów przez ten cholerny tydzień, nim nas znalazłaś? Obojga płci?  
  
\- No, lepiej zróbcie badania – przyznała Marnie i westchnęła, pomyślawszy, że ona właściwie też powinna. Przegarnęła króciutkie, niegdyś ciemne, a teraz tu i ówdzie siwiejące włosy i westchnęła od serca.  
  
\- Pozwolisz, że na razie się zdezynfekuję – warknął raz jeszcze Dean, czym prędzej wcielając swoje słowa w czyn i zaciskając palce na szklance, jakby chciał ją zgnieść.  
  
\- Czy twój wkurw i ból duszy Sama nie ukoiłoby, gdybyście dopadli tę wiedźmę i nie wiem, spalili ją na stosie? – podsunęła Marnie z drapieżnym uśmiechem. – Wiem, że po tym wszystkim zwiała z Madison, ale może dałoby się ją namierzyć? Roześlę wici po innych łowcach.  
  
\- Roześlij – burknął Dean, spojrzał na nią i dodał bardziej ugrzecznionym tonem. – Roześlij, proszę.  
  
*  
  
Rosamund Clarke wyglądała jak stereotypowa, przerysowana kura domowa po pięćdziesiątce – garsonka w kolorze musztardy, biała bluzeczka, zapinane na guziczki buty na płaskim obcasie, mysie włosy (zadbane, a sprawiające wrażenie przetłuszczonych lub nadmiernie spryskanych lakierem), niewprawny makijaż i dywanikowa torebeczka na zatrzask. Z tą różnicą, że w torebce, zamiast kosmetyków, miała podręczny zestaw wytrawnej czarownicy, maciupeńkie woreczki roku na każdą okazję i sztylety ostrzejsze od papryczek jalapeno. Jak i pszczeli wosk, który właśnie podgrzewała zapalniczką, by móc ulepić z niego kształtną laleczkę voo-doo. Lepiła i lepiła, a ręce trochę jej się trzęsły, bo była wściekła jak osa.  
  
Ta szmata, to jest cholerna, siwa, podstarzała (Rosamund starannie usiłowała zapomnieć, że sama ma 78 lat) łowczyni pokrzyżowała jej plany, pozbawiła wspaniałego i jakże przyjemnego źródła dochodu, a na domiar złego zmusiła do ucieczki z uroczego miasteczka w Missouri, w którym pomieszkiwała sobie od kilku lat i bardzo sobie chwaliła – w przeciwieństwie do okolicznych mieszkańców, którzy nie wiedzieli, skąd brały się wszelkie nieprzyjemności i plagi egipskie na nich spadające. Wiedźma zionęła pragnieniem zemsty i oparami likieru migdałowego, którym co chwila zwilżała wyschnięte gardło.  
  
Nie miała ani skrawka włosów czy paznokci tej łowieckiej dziwki, ale za to miała wystarczająco materiału, by ugodzić w obu młodych Winchesterów. Trzeba było jej nie zaczepiać, a w konsekwencji nie kurwić się w „Tech noir”. Ok, tego ostatniego pewnie wcale nie pragnęli, skubaniutcy, ale wpadli jak śliwka w kompot. I nawet całkiem przystojne i chętne były z nich skurkowańce. A że gubili włosie…  
  
Rosamund zarechotała jak ropucha ukryta w szuwarach i szybkim ruchem owinęła wokół z grubsza przypominającą człowieka woskowej laleczki kilka dłuższych, kasztanowych włosów. Wymruczała zaklęcie, splunęła dla większego efektu, po czym wbiła w laleczkę dwie szpilki krawieckie z kolorowymi łebkami. Na kogo wypadnie, na tego - bęc.  
  
*  
  
Wypadło na Sama. Nie dosyć, że było mu źle na duszy, nagle zrobiło się źle na ciele. Bardzo źle. Zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku w motelu „Vila Rosa” krzyknął z głębi płuc, kiedy potworny ból przeszył go na wysokości żołądka, by za chwilę wrazić mu bolesną szpilę (nie wiedział, że dosłowną) w podbrzusze. Już zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej, zwinął się jeszcze bardziej, a niechciane łzy pociekły mu po twarzy. Łapał powietrze otwartymi ustami, ale ból nie mijał. Trwał w najlepsze, piekąc, przeszywając, żgając niczym rozpalonym żelazem. Chciał krzyknąć – nie dał rady, próbował sięgnąć po telefon – nie zdołał. Pomyślał, że za chwilę umrze, ale ta myśl nawet go pocieszyła – przestanie tak okrutnie boleć. Zawył, nie mogąc się powstrzymać  
  
Dłuższą chwilę później, wracający z baru Dean z Marnie (ciut mniej pijana kobieta prowadziła cudownie staroświeckiego chevroleta braci) znaleźli go leżącego na podłodze wyłożonej przybrudzoną wykładziną we wściekle zielono-czerwone romby (motele miały swój niepowtarzalny gust w wystroju wnętrz, ten - szczególnie) i zwijającego się z bólu. Naprawdę wolałby już do tego czasu zemdleć, ale nijak mu się nie udawało. Coś rozszarpywało mu wnętrzności, ale – co prawda, nie z miłosierdzia, lecz czystego okrucieństwa, nie chciało dobić. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć, ani wyć, tylko jęczał cicho, oszczędzając oddech.  
  
Dean wytrzeźwiał szybciej, niżby przypuszczał, że potrafi. Dopadł do skręcającego się w agonii młodszego brata i próbował go objąć, podnieść, ulżyć w bólu. Rzecz jasna – bezskutecznie. Był bezradny i ta bezradność go dobijała. Rozpaczliwe powtarzanie imienia brata nie pomagało ani na jotę. Sam utkwił w nim przerażone spojrzenie i wczepił się w jego kraciastą koszulę, dysząc jakby przebiegł maraton w pełnym słońcu i usiłując wydusić z siebie słowo. Mokre od potu włosy kleiły mu się do czoła i policzków, a z oczu wyglądało cierpienie i niema prośba o dobicie  
  
\- Kurwa – powiedziała soczyście Marnie i zamiast pomóc Deanowi – i tak niewiele by wskórała, rzuciła się do własnego sekwojażu, wepchniętego pod łóżko pod oknem.  
  
Nagłe rzucanie się do swoich rzeczy powoli wchodziło jej w krew. Tym razem jednak nie szukała noża wzmocnionego magicznymi runami – w tej sytuacji by nie pomógł, a czegoś zupełnie innego. Jako, że tego czegoś nie znalazła, pacnęła się w czoło, pozbierała z podłogi i czym prędzej podbiegła do małej lodówki w aneksie kuchennym – na szczęście razem wynajęli w motelu prawdziwy apartament, z lodówką, zlewem, kuchenką i mikrofalówką. Jak dobrze, że to ona rano robiła zakupy, bo inaczej w lodówce znalazłaby tylko puszki piwa, mrożonki i resztki pizzy na wynos. A tak były i jajka. Delikatnie złapała największe z nich – nie, żeby to miało znaczenie, ale Sam był spory i wróciła z nim do splecionych w uścisku, tym razem czysto platonicznym i cierpiącym, braci.  
  
\- Ściągnij z niego wszystek metal – zarządziła, ujmując jajko za szerszy koniec i niemal przykładając do głowy Sama, co, biorąc pod uwagę jego gwałtowne dreszcze, mogło się skończyć jajecznicą.  
Dean nie zadawał pytań, tylko zerwał bratu z szyi łańcuszek z pentagramem i zaczął mocować się z zegarkiem opasującym mu prawy nadgarstek.  
  
\- In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti sit relinquere idoneitatem immunda Samuel et numquam non revertemur (W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha świętego, opuść siło nieczysta Samuela i nigdy więcej tu nie wracaj) – niemal zaśpiewała Marnie, krążąc jajkiem nad czubkiem głowy Sama. Dean przytrzymywał brata, któremu łzy spływały ciurkiem po pobladłych policzkach i wsiąkały w bawełnę koszulki.  
  
Trzydzieści trzy okrążenia, coraz szersze, nad głową, nim łowczyni nie przeszła do spiralnych ruchów okrążających całe, dygoczące z bólu, ciało młodszego Winchestera – przede wszystkim wzdłuż kręgosłupa, nad biodrami i obolałym brzuchem, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi i zamaszyście rozbiła jajko o stojący na stoliku obok laptopa kubek z resztką kawy, mamrocząc pod nosem kolejną łacińską inkantację „Et ego manibus meis nihil habere testa, sed tribulationis Samuel” (W mojej ręce trzymam nie skorupkę, lecz kłopoty Samuela), z której Dean zrozumiał jedynie słowo „ego”, rozgniotła w dłoni skorupkę, powtarzając, by siła nieczysta wyniosła się w diabły, a na koniec pobiegła do łazienki, by spuścić okruchy skorupki w toalecie, czyniąc przy tym znak krzyża, co może wydawało się bluźnierstwem, ale zadziałało.  
  
Ból szarpiący Samem minął niczym przepędzony czarodziejską różdżką. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nadal trzęsąc się jak w malignie, nabrał tchu, odkaszlnął i jeszcze mocniej wczepił się w brata, mnąc mu koszulę i boleśnie zaciskając palce na ramionach. Dean odruchowo gładził młodego po plecach, czując pod palcami wystające kręgi – Sam był zdecydowanie za szczupły, a drugą ręką odgarniając wilgotne włosy z czoła. Patrząc na nich – współczesne uosobienie piety, na szczęście nie do końca identyczne z oryginałem, Marnie pomyślała, że urok wiedźmy jedynie podkreślił łączącą ich więź i przeniósł ją na sferę cielesną. Winchesterowie chyba nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak mocno byli ze sobą związani. Pod każdym względem.  
  
\- Marnie – szepnął Dean chrapliwie, nie potrafiąc wydusić nic więcej, ale w tym jednym słowie zdołał zawrzeć zdumienie, ulgę i niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność. Sam jedynie popatrzył na nią tymi swoimi lekko skośnymi, nie do końca określonymi w kolorze, albo inaczej – wielokolorowymi oczyma. Usta mu drgnęły.  
  
\- Taaa – zgodziła się z nimi łowczyni. – Znowu uratowałam wam dupę i tym razem nawet nie musiałam się z wami przespać. W sumie – szkoda  
  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i skupiła uwagę na kubku, w którym obok resztek kawy pływało rozbite jajko. Białko było mętne i przypominało burzową chmurę. Marnie sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej żelazny opiłek, by ostrożnie położyć go na powierzchni jajka. Zakręcił się i ułożył koniuszkiem na południe – zupełnie nie tak, jak uczciwa strzałka kompasu powinna.  
  
\- Coś wam jeszcze powiem, chłopcy – powiedziała z nutą triumfu w głosie. – Teraz, zamówiwszy urok i zamknąwszy go w jajku, możemy namierzyć tę sukę. To maleństwo nas poprowadzi.  
  
*  
  
Dobra wiedźma, to martwa wiedźma, uważała Marnie. Dlatego nie czuła najmniejszego żalu, przyglądając się skwierczącym w designerskim fotelu (stojącym przed nie mniej designerskim stolikiem zastawionym czarkami z ziołami i kośćmi kurczaka) zwłokom Rosamund Clarke, które właśnie dopalały się z cichym potrzaskiwaniem. Nie powstrzymała Deana przed oblaniem czarownicy święconą wodą (wrzącą) i wbiciem w brzuch poświęcanego sztyletu, ani Sama przed skręceniem jej karku – zapewne, by dłużej nie cierpiała (młody miał zbyt miękkie serce), ale dla pewności, wolała polać zwłoki benzyną i podpalić. Strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże.  
  
Śmierdziało przeokropnie – nie znała chyba gorszego smrodu niż ten palącego się ciała. No, może oprócz rozkładających się zwłok skunksa, wychodka, w które rąbnie piorun lub przypalonego mleka. Ułożone w niezbyt staranny kok włosy Rosamund paliły się wokół jej przysmalonej czaszki niczym nieświęta aureola, a na twarzy – tam, gdzie jeszcze ostały się strzępy skóry, zastygł wyraz najwyższego zaskoczenia. Uważaj, wiedźmo, czym wojujesz, bo od tego możesz zginąć, pomyślała cynicznie Marnie, otrzepując ręce niczym lady Makbet i odwracając się na pięcie. Nie po to od lat studiowała rytuały i zaklęcia białej i czarnej magii, by nie móc wykorzystywać ich w praktyce.  
  
\- Chodźmy, nim włączy się alarm przeciwpożarowy – zachęciła Winchesterów, z których jeden wyglądał, jakby miał mdłości, a drugi przyglądał się ofierze całopalnej z wiedźmy z miną jawnie świadczącą o tym, że chętnie by ją wskrzesił i powtórzył całą procedurę od początku.  
  
\- Nie włączył się do tej pory, to się nie włączy – mruknął Dean.  
  
\- I dobrze - zaśmiała się Marnie. - Ha, może pomyślą, że to samozapłon.  
  
\- Jak możecie? - spytał z niejakim wyrzutem Sam, przegarniając przydługie, kasztanowe włosy, jakby nie pamiętał, co owa wiedźma im (i nie tylko im) zrobiła.  
  
\- Nienawidzę wiedźm – powiedzieli jednym głosem Marnie z Deanem i spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo, ku zdegustowaniu Sama. Cóż, Marnie nie lubiła do tego wracać, ale miała jeszcze większe powody, by nienawidzić czarownic, niż Winchesterowie. Dwa fundamentalne powody – męża i córkę.  
  
\- Chłopaki, nie martwcie się, zrobiliśmy dobry uczynek – powiedziała łagodniej, zagarniając obu jak kwoka kurczęta i prowadząc jak najdalej od miejsca zbrodni. – Płoń, wiedźmo, płoń i tak dalej.  
  
\- Malleus Maleficarum – rzucił niepewnie Sam w progu i spłoszył się pod spojrzeniem Marnie.  
  
\- Stanford – bąknął Dean z niejaką dumą. – Spokojnie dostałby się na prawo, gdyby nie… sama wiesz co.  
  
Marnie zerknęła na młodszego Winchestera zupełnie inaczej. Do tej pory widziała w nim jedynie młodocianą ofiarę uroku w wersji ślicznego chłopca do zabawy, wrażliwca skulonego na łóżku i przeżywającego to, co się stało, bądź biedactwa zwijającego się z bólu na podłodze. Nie doceniała go i zrobiło jej się głupio.  
  
\- Przepraszam, Samuelu – powiedziała ze skruchą. Prawdziwą.  
  
*  
  
\- Chłopcy, chyba nadszedł czas na rozstanie – zagaiła Marnie, błyskając szarością podkreślonego dymnym cieniem spojrzenia i stając przed Winchesterami z rękoma założonymi na piersiach, obleczonych w top z Led Zeppelin (pod względem gustu muzycznego, mimo różnicy wieku, dogadywali się z Deanem znakomicie). Z rozczuleniem przyjrzała się obu.  
  
Dean siedział na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, podjadając chipsy, popijając piwo i ze zmarszczonym czołem przeglądając dziennik ich ojca – oprawne w skórę kompendium potworów, ściganych przez Winchestera seniora. Sam kulił się na krześle pod oknem, bez piwa i chipsów, korzystając z blednącego światła dnia, by sprawdzić na laptopie z naklejką Pearl Jamu doniesienia z małego miasteczka Toledo w Ohio o pojawieniu się jednej z urban legend – Krwawej Mary.  
  
\- Marnie – powiedział z wyrzutem Dean, unosząc wzrok znad karty pamiętnika z patykowatym Wendigo. – Nie wygłupiaj się.  
  
\- Dzięki za miłe słowa – prychnęła, ostentacyjnie wydymając usta i przenosząc ręce z piersi na biodra. – Ale wy już nie potrzebujecie matkowania, a ja zwykle pracuję sama, bez urazy. Chyba, że chcę iść z kimś do łóżka.  
  
\- Ale my… – zaczął Sam i umilkł, znienacka pokrywając się rumieńcem.  
  
\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – wyrwało się Deanowi, który odłożył na bok pamiętnik, niedopite piwo i niedojedzone chipsy, instynktownie oblizując wargi, na których punkcie Marnie zdążyła dostać lekkiego fetyszu.  
  
\- Jestem dwa razy starsza od was i nie tak atrakcyjna, gdy nie działa urok – uświadomiła go łowczyni nieco cierpko. – Poza tym najnormalniej w świecie lecicie nie na mnie, tylko na siebie, ale za cholerę się do tego nie przyznacie.  
  
\- Nieprawda – powiedział obronnie Sam, nie uściśliwszy, które z jej stwierdzeń ma na myśli. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej nad otwartym laptopem, starając się nie patrzeć na brata.  
  
\- Prawda – mruknął niespodziewanie Dean, wzruszając ramionami i spoglądając na Marnie z prawdziwym smutkiem w zielonych oczach. – I co z tego? To absurdalne, głupie, niemoralne i nienormalne. Ja wiem i Sammy wie, choć wolałby nie. A gdyby ojciec się dowiedział, zabiłby nas obu na miejscu. Nic, tylko samemu palnąć sobie w łeb.  
  
\- Dean? – zapytał młodszy brat z niedowierzaniem i zapatrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, zapominając o Krwawej Mary i historii wyszukiwania w laptopie. – Ty tak na poważnie?  
  
\- Nie, wygłupiam się – odpowiedział ponuro Dean, przewracając oczyma. – Lecenie na młodszego brata, któremu kiedyś zmieniałem pieluchy i karmiłem kaszką jest najzupełniej normalne. Weź mnie dobij, albo zapomnijmy o tym raz na zawsze.  
  
\- Chłopaki, życie jest krótkie – powiadomiła ich o wiele bardziej doświadczona Marnie, bojowo przegarniając nastroszone po prysznicu, siwawe włosy. – Odłóżcie na bok konwenanse i pozwólcie sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa. Zanim będzie za późno.  
  
\- Czyli co? – zapytał z wahaniem Sam, przerzucając wzrok z Marnie na Deana, jak gdyby obserwował mecz koszykówki.  
  
\- Czyli lepiej zsuńmy łóżka, bo się nie zmieścimy – zaproponowała kobieta i zaczęła się nieopanowanie śmiać.  
  
*  
  
Początkowo było wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Najswobodniej czuła się Marnie, ale obaj bracia sztywnieli pod jej dotykiem, niekoniecznie w tych miejscach, w których powinni, by się dobrze bawić, a kiedy niechcący sami się dotknęli - odsuwali się czym prędzej.  
  
\- Za chwilę sama nałożę wam te obróżki z urokiem – burknęła, siedząc między nimi na zsuniętych łóżkach i przerzucając się z pocałunkami z jednego na drugiego (Dean smakował chipsami i piwem, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało). – Łatwiej szło.  
  
\- Przepadły – wymamrotał Dean przez zajęte całowaniem usta, więc wyszło mu ciut niezbornie.  
  
\- Mogłabym zrobić nowe – prychnęła Marnie, odrywając się na moment od jego słono-piwnych warg mężczyzny i zachichotała, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. – Nie zauważyłeś, że jestem całkiem biegła w magicznych sztuczkach?  
  
\- Ja zauważyłem – zgodził się Sam, przyciągając ją bliżej, by popieścić kark – drobne włoski momentalnie stanęły jej dęba. – Kto czarami wojuje, ten od czarów łatwiej ginie, ale musisz uważać, by nie posunąć się za daleko.  
  
\- By samej nie zwiedźmieć? – upewniła się, dostrzegając w jego migdałowych oczach zrozumienie, cień, świadczący o tym, że młodszy Winchester walczy z własnymi demonami i to nie tylko z demonem pożądania brata swego. – Obiecuję, że będę się pilnować.  
  
\- Pilnuj się, pilnuj – parsknął Dean, odbierając Samowi Marnie i zabierając się za śmielsze pieszczoty. Jego ręka wsunęła się między jej uda, a druga uwzięła się na lewą pierś. Sam prychnął i także nie odpuścił, całując ją po karku i zsuwając się na szyję i zagłębienie obojczyka, otaczając w talii szerokimi dłońmi.  
  
\- Tak lepiej – wymruczała kobieta, wyginając się jak kotka i niemal pomrukując z zadowolenia. – Oto moi chłopcy.  
  
\- Chłopcy? – spytał niebezpiecznym tonem Dean, chwycił ją wpół – tym razem nie cofnął się przed przelotnym dotykiem dłoni Sama, i pociągnął na łóżko, wchodząc w nią bez ostrzeżenia i wypełniając do głębi.  
  
Marnie pisnęła z zaskoczenia, ale jej ciało błyskawicznie dopasowało się do nagłej zmiany sytuacji. Owinęła się wokół starszego Winchestera jak ośmiornica, oplatając go rękoma i nogami i podjęła narzucane tempo, niezbyt delikatnie przejeżdżając mu paznokciami po plecach. Siłą rzeczy, obejmujący ją Sam, również znalazł się w pozycji leżącej i wpasował się w kobiecy tył, przytulając całym ciałem. Jego ręce pieściły jej piersi, brzuch i pośladki, zapędzając się w dolne rejony. Marnie nie miała nic przeciwko. Dean jęknął, gdy dłoń Sama zawędrowała i na jego biodro – brat miał szeroki zasięg ramion, ale nie przerwał hipnotyzującego, posuwistego rytmu.  
  
Pieszczona na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, kobieta dała się ponieść fali, nie analizując, nie myśląc, niczego nie rozważając – jedynie czując. Kiedy próbowała powiedzieć braciom, że nie muszą się aż tak starać, bo i tak jest bliska spełnienia, głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a dreszcze rozkoszy przeszyły podbrzusze słodkim bólem. Jęknęła gardłowo, dygocząc w ich objęciach jak nie do końca ścięta galaretka.  
  
Otwierając oczy w oprawie nieco rozmazanych cieni, zobaczyła tuż przed sobą intensywnie zielone spojrzenie Deana, który z całych sił przygryzał wargi, by nie dojść za wcześnie. Nie mogła się opanować, zacisnęła się wokół jego dumy, wydobywając z mężczyzny jęk protestu. Zaśmiała się i odpuściła. Tym razem jęknął w ramach rozżalenia, ale przyłożyła palec do ust i – uciekając jednocześnie przed objęciami Sama, przesunęła się niżej i niżej, by zająć się starszym Winchesterem na sposób francuski. Kolejny jęk był westchnieniem zachwytu – widocznie Dean miał opanowane jęki na każdą okazję. Jej usta i język na jego wrażliwej na dotyk, nabrzmiałej męskości to było trochę nadto, by mógł się opanować.  
  
Tym bardziej się zdziwił, gdy nagle poczuł za sobą rozgrzane ciało brata, który zgrabnie zmienił łóżkową konfigurację. Dean instynktownie próbował uciec i tym bardziej wpasował się w usta Marnie, która zamruczała z pretensją – doprawdy, wolała się nie udusić. Nie chcąc zrobić jej krzywdy, wycofał się, natykając wprost na brata i jego przyrodzenie, bezczelnie napierające na jego pośladki. Sapnął, gdy poczuł na biodrze delikatny, wręcz pytający dotyk palców Sama, które zsunęły się niżej, pieszcząc jego ciasne wejście. Dean stężał, po czym rozluźnił się odrobinę i zamruczał coś nieartykułowanego, acz oględnie przyzwalającego. Był jednocześnie przerażony i podekscytowany. Pozwolił palcom Sama wsunąć się głębiej, rozluźnić pierścień mięśni i poszukać osławionej prostaty, choć nie było to całkiem bezbolesne. Strach się bać, co się stanie, gdy zamiast palców, poczuje tam coś zupełnie innego.  
  
Jednak z jednej strony sprawne usta Marnie i jej posuwisty, stymulujący ruch dłonią, a z drugiej odnalezienie przez Sama magicznego punktu w jego wnętrzu – och, przyjemność była nie do zniesienia, rozproszyły go na tyle, że zapomniał o strachu. Nie dało się ukryć, że męskość Sama była spora i gorąca jak Piekło, ale dał radę przyjąć ją w siebie. Brat naprawdę starał się być delikatny – poruszał się powolutku, kojąc go pieszczotami pośladków, bioder i brzucha, szepcząc uspokajające słowa do zarumienionego ucha, a przede wszystkim zmieniając kąt pchnięć tak długo, aż ponownie odnalazł magiczny punkt.  
  
W tym momencie Dean był stracony dla świata. Krzyknął chrapliwie, wybuchając w ustach Marnie jak gejzer. Jednocześnie na oślep sięgnął do tyłu i ścisnął Sama za biodro, przyciągając go bliżej. Młodszy z Winchesterów jęknął, zgubił rytm i zadygotał od stóp do głowy, dochodząc gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. Cóż, nie miał w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia.  
  
Marnie przełknęła, odkaszlnęła i rozciągnęła się na wznak na połączonych łóżkach, spod oka zerkając na wciąż splecionych w objęciach, ciężko dyszących braci Winchesterów.  
  
\- Tym razem też będziesz wymiotował? – spytała Deana nieco złośliwie.  
  
Nie miał siły na odpowiedź, więc tylko pokazał jej język. Wychylający się zza niego, rozkosznie potargany Sam puścił do niej oko.  
  
\- Oj, chłopcy, chyba właśnie bezpowrotnie was zdemoralizowałam – podsumowała Marnie i zaśmiała się perliście.  
  
Widać, jeśli się czegoś pragnie, nie potrzeba do tego uroku złej wiedźmy. Biała magia wystarcza. I dobrze.


End file.
